Cuidando de un pakete
by Ren Usui
Summary: Ren y Horo se tendran que hacer cargo de Meilin la hija de Jun, mal summary, osea que si quereis saber mejor de que va mejor os lo leeis XD, espero k guste.
1. Chapter 1

CUIDANDO DE UN PAKETE (XD)

Todo comenzo un booooonito dia de primavera... K NOOOOO, fue un asqueroso dia lluvioso de primavera, ya sabeis esos que es mejor quedarse en casa mirando la tele, o mas bien haciendo zaping por que en la dichosa caja tonta no dan nada que sea interesante, yo estaba en el sofa, aburrido de la vida.

-MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, me aburro (pues ya somos dos XD) los demas se habían ido todos de vacaciones con sus familias, quedándome yo solo en la pension, Anna me dijo que se fiaba de mi, pero si para cuando volviera veia una sola imperfección me aria limpiar toda la casa durante toda la vida y después al morirme cojeria mi espiritu para seguir con la faena, si es lo k yo digo es una bruja, no entiendo como Yoh la aguanta, sera cosa del amor, no, por que otra explicación no le beo.

Weno, mientras yo hacia el vago mirando la tele tranquilamente, en una escena de terror, cuando la gilipollas de la tia va a mirar que es ese ruido que biene del sotano, exactamente cuando va a abrrir la puerta...

RIIIIIIIIING, RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-WAAAAAAAA!- si efectivamente, aunque yo consideraba que la película era una grandísima mierda hizo k yo me asustara, bueno, después de maldecir el puñetero telefono por unos segundo lo coji:

-moshi moshi?

-_Ren?_

-si soy yo

-_hola hermanooooooooo, bueno te llamaba para que me hicieras un graaaaaaan favor_

_-_un favor?- me daba miedo, cada vez k a la loka de mi hermana le daba por peirme un favor acababa por meterme en alguna locura de las suyas

_-podrias cuidar de Meilin, porfavor?_

-cuidarla, y por que no la mandas con papa y mama?

_-y crees que no lo e hecho, es que se han ido de viaje al caribe, decian que tenian que relajarse y bueno, lo de costumbre_

-ya...

_-Ren te lo suplico, azlo por miiiiiiiiiii_

-y por cuantos dias sera

_-dos semanas aproximadamente_

-dos semanas?

_-porfabor _

-deacuerdo

_-te quiero hermanoooooooooo!_

-si, ya, yo tambien te quiero, pero a cambio de esto ya me encargare de que me lo devuelvas con intereses

_-vale, bueno dentro de diez minutos estoy alli, vale?_

-vale- bueno y asi fue como mi hermana me encolomo a su hija, ahí que decir que cierta niña era muy mona, habia heredado el cabello de color verdede Juny los ojos negros de su padre, y la madurez de su tio XD, osease la mia, si era una niña muy inteligente a pesar de suscinco años.

Ti tin titi tin tin(sonido mobil)

-moshi, moshi

_-Ren?_

-podrias aber llamado antes, no?

_-gomen, es que mis padres me tubieron ocupado, ademas tengo buenas noticias_

-eh?

_-conseguí escaparme y llegare a la pension dentro de una hora_

-que?

_-no te hace ilusion, por que si eso es un no no te preocupes que..._

-no comiences a montarte tu propia peliculaaaaaaaaa

_-ya... bueno que te quiero mucho, ya tengo ganas de verte_

-yo tambien, pero cuando vuelvas tendremos que cuidar de cierto paquete

_-paquete?_

_-_si, bueno, sera mejor que te deje, es que tengo que ir a recojerlo, luego nos vemos, te quiero

_-yo tambien, adios_

Bueno y asi comenzo la aventura de convertirnos en canguros XD, nadie lo diria, y todo por dos simples llamadas de telefono, y yo que al principio decia que me aburria, no queria sopa, pues toma dos tazas...

-"tendre que preparar la habitación para cuando traiga las cosas, que conociendo a Jun me traera la casa entera, aun me acuerdo de la ultima vez que me la trajo, a Anna se le pusieron los pelos de punta cuando vio la maleta que trajo Jun XD."-

Tras pensar en todo aquello la puerta de la pension sono.

Continuara...

Weno asta aki el primer capitulo, no me a quedado todo lo bien k hubiera kerido, ademas tendra muchas faltas de ortografiaa, y no las e corregido gomen --...

espero que les aya gustado de todos modos, es el primer fic k publiko de esta pareja.

nos leemos en el siguiente cap!.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaaaaa, aquí la continuación, espero que os gusteeeeeeee.

POV GENERAL

Ren se fue a abrir la puerta de entrada:

-que rapidez- dijo Ren observando a su hermana, la muchacha llevaba una gran maleta que deposito en el suelo y a una feliz Meilin estirando sus bracitos para abrazarse a su tio Ren, cosa que el pelimorado noto y así cogió a su sobrina en brazos.

-bueno aquí te la dejo, espero que cuides bien de ella- acto seguido beso a su hija en la frente

-Meilin pórtate bien, volveré dentro de poco, vale?- la niña asintió

-Ren gracias por el favor, ya iré llamando para ver como os encontráis, vale?- y así fue como Jun se fue dejando a Ren con Meilin.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos con una expresión que solo ellos entendían XD, el chino cogió la maleta y cerro la puerta tras de si, deposito a la pequeña en el suelo, los dos se fueron a dejar las cosas en la habitación de Ren.

Al acabar de recogerlo todo los dos se fueron al comedor para mirar la famosa caja tonta, ya que todavía seguía lloviendo:

-tio Ren en la tele no dan nada, y si hacemos otra cosa?-pregunto la pequeña, ella para su edad era una niña muy precoz ya que se comportaba como una adulta, cosa que le gustaba al pelimorado:

-no hay nada mejor, como no quieras salir a la...- en ese momento la muchacha saco de asaber donde una consola con una videojuego

-una partida?-pregunto retando a su tio

-vale-Ren acepto el reto, pues no havia nada mejor que hacer.

Los dos estaban taaaaaan absortos en el juego que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la pensión

-"parece que no hay nadie"-penso la persona que se encontraba en el pasillo intentando secarse de la lluvia, asta que escucho una voz familiar:

-CHUPATE ESAAAA, JAJAJAJA, SOY LA MEJOOOOOOOOR, ME DEVES UN ELADO DE FRESAAAAA-

-"meilin?"-se pregunto

-solo me as ganado una vez, no te agas ilusiones-le contesto Ren

-parece que estais muy entretenidos, no?- dijo esa persona al llegar al comedor

-tío Horooooooooooooooooooo?- la niña se fue directa asta los brazos de su tío

-hola enana, cuanto tiempo sin verte- le decia Horo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

-pensaba que nunca llegarías Hoto- le dijo ren mientras se acercaba a el y lo besaba dejando de espectadora a Meilin

-jujuju, un yaoi a la vista XD- dijo la peliverde

-tendremos que decirle a Pilika que vigile sus mangas- dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez mientras veían a la niña riéndose pervertidamente.

Los tres pasaron una tarde entretenida... bueno mas bien entretenida para Meilin XD

-JAJAJAJAJA, me debéis diez helados de fresa cada uno-

-ya...-los dos chicos estaban temiendo por sus carteras, la niña era muy buena en los juegos de lucha, siempre ganaba, asaber quien le abría enseñado.

Grugrugru(sonido de barriga vacía XD)

-tio Horo parece que tienes hambre-Meilin escuchaba la barriga de su tio

-sera mejor que comenzemos a hacer la cena- comento Ren mientras se levantaba para irse a la cocina a preparar algo

-tio Reeeeeeeeeeeen, puedo ayudarte?- la niña se aferraba a la pierna del ojiambarino inocentemente

-mientras no me la lies como la ultima vez- le dijo Ren acordándose de la ultima vez que la niña le ayudo a cocinar

-no fue mi culpa que la batidora se volviera loka y tuviera que destruirla

-ya, pero quien destruyo Anna luego fue a mi

-no te preocupes que esta vez no pasara nada, venga vamoooooos- Meilin cogió al muchacho de la mano y se fueron a la cocina.

-"que mono esta Ren, parece una mama de primera jajaja,"- Horo reía para si con la escena de hacia un momento, además también se acordaba de cuando estuvieron jugando, esos dos eran como dos gotas de agua.

Continuara...

Siento aberme retrasado, gomeeeeeen, pero es que tenia cosas de las que ocuparme en el instituto, ademas la inspiración no llega, siento que este capitulo sea taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan corto, prometo que el siguiente lo alargare muuuuuuuuuuucho, gracias poor leer.

Nos bemos en el siguiente.


End file.
